


Name Days

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthdays, Fluff, Multi, and y'know not dead, where all three of them are somehow human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio decides they need to pick birthdays for themselves, but Gadreel has a little trouble with the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 19, 2014. My very first (and probably the first ever?) Gadrowbriel fic and definitely not the last. The sheer fluffiness of this fic should indicate how much this ship has consumed my life. I regret nothing.

“I don’t understand the point,” Gadreel said. “We weren’t born, per se, so why make up birthdays for ourselves?”

“Because without birthdays, gift giving would become voluntary and, thus, chaos.” Gabriel scooted closer to him on the couch, moving so he could rest his chin on Gadreel’s shoulder. “Besides, we’re human. Humans have birthdays.” 

Crowley came in from the kitchenette bearing two cups of tea and set one down in front of Gadreel before sitting down on Gabriel’s other side, one arm winding around the smaller man’s waist. “More to the point, someone is going to ask about it eventually, and it’ll seem rather odd if we can’t give them a straight answer. We get enough looks from the fact that we don’t have any kind of identification.” 

They of all people knew how meaningless the human calendar was, but Gabriel was enthused, and Crowley had a point, so Gadreel gave it some thought. “What days did you pick?” 

“September 29, my feast day. Or, y’know, it was,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “I never got much use out of it as an angel, so hey why not.” 

There was a silent admission there, one that made Gadreel smile just enough to let Gabriel know he didn’t miss it. Judging from the similar look on Crowley’s face, he didn’t either. Gadreel nodded at him. “And you?” 

The ex-demon smirked. “October 30, because picking Halloween would be tacky.” He shoved at Gabriel’s shoulder, the argument they must’ve had about the subject already playing in Gadreel’s mind.

Gabriel didn’t seem bothered by the jibe. Little did, even as a human. “So, any day striking your fancy? And, no, you can’t use your vessel’s birthday. That’s cheating.” 

“I wasn’t—” Gadreel was cut off by a stare from Gabriel, and he held up his hands in surrender. The thought had, in fact, crossed his mind. “May,” he said after a moment. 

They both raised an eyebrow but didn’t press him for more. 

“Mm. Yes, May.” May was spring and solid earth and new life, after all the rains of April and the last of March’s cold had gone, all hope and brightness before the heat of June and endless summer ensued. For Gadreel, for all of them, what could be a better time? “May 20 will do nicely, I think.” 

Amber eyes flickered with amusement and satisfaction. “That’s… Taurus, right?” 

“If you subscribe to the hokum,” Crowley said, though his smirk had softened to a smile. 

The comment earned him a nudge, but Gabriel otherwise ignored him. “The sign suits you though. The bull—steady and strong.” 

Crowley leaned in, putting his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder and reaching out a hand to intertwine with Gadreel’s, so they made a sort of human chain of tangled limbs, which was how they often found themselves, though the configuration was never the same twice. “Stubborn too and definitely not someone I would want to piss off.” 

“Not that you’re speaking from personal experience,” Gadreel said, smiling despite the pain of the memory, some of it physical. His jaw still twinged at the thought of that punch. He squeezed Crowley’s hand in an effort to will some of it away. 

“Hey, you’re not as bad as a Winchester, so thank Dad for that, at least,” Gabriel said. His hand joined Crowley and Gadreel’s, curling his fingers over top of theirs. “Well now that we’ve got that cleared up, I expect lots of awesome presents in a couple months.” 

“If by ‘presents’ you mean ‘extra sex’ or something that won’t cause us to go bankrupt, then yes, of course.” Gadreel couldn’t help but smirk at the indignant look on Gabriel’s face, however brief. 

“A nice dinner and mind-blowing sex will do, I guess.”

The arm wrapped around Gabriel’s waist eased up, only for Crowley’s hand to snake a little further south. “Oh I imagine you can make your expectations lower than that.” 

Gadreel hooked his free hand under the waistband on the other side of Gabriel’s pants. “Much lower.” 

Gabriel grinned and went boneless in their embrace, trying to lean in to both their touches at once. “Fine, though you should expect no better for your birthday.” 

“You should’ve led with that argument,” Gadreel said and proceeded to kiss Gabriel breathless.


End file.
